


我的哥哥

by ForAdonis



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAdonis/pseuds/ForAdonis





	我的哥哥

Mean回到后台，把花拿出来，把束着花的丝带整理好，等哥哥也从舞台上下来，一起拍了个快拍后，就把花递给了哥哥，“哥，祝你演出圆满成功。”

“这么官方？”Plan笑着接过花，“你等下要做什么？”

“要继续和同学去做视频作业......”大三学生Mean愁眉苦脸，瘪着嘴向哥哥撒娇，“不想拍视频啊，只想和你待在一起.....”

Plan好笑地看着向他撒娇的年下男朋友，“怎么？不是说学习成绩很棒，绝对不会在学习上懈怠的吗？”

“是这样没错...但我们这么久没见了，我真的很想哥啊....”Mean低着头，试探着触碰他的手，“你都不想我的吗...”

“咳...”Plan抽回手，感觉脸有点烫，“你今晚...结束后再来这里找我可以吗？”

“嗯？”Mean疑惑地抬起头，想了想，又笑了，“哦~我知道了，哥是不是给我带了礼物？那为什么不现在给我.....”说着就开始四处打量。

“啧别看了...”Plan感觉脸更热了，“你要是今晚太累不来就算了...”终究还是担心几乎被工作和作业包围的小男朋友。

“不累！我一定会来！”小男朋友笑得眼睛眯起

“......好了你赶紧走吧我也得回去了...”在脸红起来的前一秒，Plan催促着，然后转身走向舞台

“今晚见！”

“嗯”

 

说是说不累，但一直奔波在学校和一个个工作场地之间，无论哪边都要提起精神，等到结束后坐在车上一放松，疲惫就涌了上来。Mean揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，活动一下僵硬的肩膀，靠在椅背上长长地舒了口气。Mean划开手机，想着看点什么来让自己精神一下，于是点开了推特，一眼就看到了今晚自己离开后哥哥表演舞台的各种图和视频。点开一个视频，泰国的乡村音乐混着粉丝的尖叫声就从手机里传了出来，哥哥穿着一件红黑格子的衬衫，领口开到了胸口以下，跟着音乐在那扭动着，腰身、胸口甚至是右侧的乳尖都露了出来。

好嘛，是够醒神的。

Mean退出视频，气闷地继续刷。

露这么多，以前怎么不露？在我面前怎么不露？还和Perth一起顶胯？？过分了...看看这胸口，你干脆别穿了！

手指用力地划着屏幕，发出细微的碰撞声。在看到一个哥哥靠在Earth的肩上朝他撒娇的视频后，Mean终于是郁闷地关上了手机。人疲惫的时候容易胡思乱想，糟糕的情绪也会被放大好几倍。Mean觉得，哥哥走这么多天，回来不是第一个见他，礼物也不是第一个给他，甚至在短暂碰面表演节目自己走后，衣领大开地和其他人跳舞，向其他人撒娇。他还没对我这样撒过娇呢...Mean这么想着，情绪糟糕到了极点：哥哥是不是没有那么喜欢我了？

 

裹挟着一堆糟糕情绪的Mean又回到了今晚的演出场所。身心俱疲地走到后台，发现门是关着的，推开门一看，里面根本就没有人。Mean开始有点烦躁，蹙着眉再次拿出手机

 

[哥，你在哪？]

[我在舞台上，你过来吧。]

 

Mean走上舞台，台下已经没有观众了，空旷的一片黑。只剩下舞台左侧那里有一束光打下来，罩着架子鼓和坐在架子鼓面前的哥哥。Mean看着哥哥低头玩手机露出的脖颈，走上前捏了捏，“你在这干嘛？”

“来啦”Plan回过头，然后指指对面的一张凳子，“坐那去。”

Mean这才看见，在架子鼓前面有一张凳子，坐在那里简直就是看哥哥打架子鼓的最佳观赏区。但此时脑子里被各种胡乱想法塞满的Mean根本就没心思想这么多，依言在凳子上坐下，看着哥哥在那摆弄着鼓棒，他张了张嘴，“哥，我...”下一秒就被鼓响起的声音盖了过去。

Plan看着愣在那的Mean，嘴角挑起一抹笑，鼓棒在指尖绕了一圈，再次被稳稳的抓在手里，开始有节奏地连续击打在鼓面和镲上。Mean看着打鼓的哥哥，帅气又张扬的模样吸引着他，脑子里的想法都被响起的鼓声覆盖住。于是他笑着走上前，站到了架子鼓旁边。Mean这才发现，哥哥身上穿的，是他在视频里看到的那套红黑格子和破洞牛仔裤。只是现在这件衣服被好好地穿在身上，只开了两颗扣子，锁骨若隐若现，耳朵上的耳坠随着哥哥的动作左右摇晃着，时不时触碰着脖颈。离近了还能看到，哥哥还没有卸妆，涂了薄薄唇釉的唇在灯光下反着细碎的光，红润润的。时不时仰头看他一眼，跟着眼睛微微上挑 的眼线和笑起来时露出的一点虎牙，都跟着鼓声一下下的砸在Mean的心里。他此刻只想吻他的哥哥。

 

一曲完毕。Plan放下鼓棒，下巴就被人用手强硬又温柔的捏住抬了起来，Mean的唇随后而至。Plan下意识地抬手勾住了Mean的脖子，加深了这个吻。舌头在口腔里交缠，舌尖与下唇被不停地挑逗吮吸着。毕竟算是很了解他的人，Plan从这突如其来的吻里尝出了Mean心里的一丝不安，便任由那人对着自己的唇和舌尖又吸又咬。在呼吸不畅的后一秒，Mean结束了这个吻。

“怎么了？”Plan的手依旧勾着Mean的脖子，额头抵着额头，“是太累了吗？”

Mean摇摇头，“哥这是什么意思？特意把我叫来就是让我再看一次你打鼓？”

“这是只打给你看的。”Plan垂下眼，耳尖有点红，“你不是说从没有看过我打鼓吗，那刚刚在大家面前的不算，我再给你打一次.....”Plan拉开一点距离，抬头看着Mean已经开始弯起来的眼睛，“这是你的哥哥献给你的专属演奏。”

Mean笑着看哥哥说完后迅速红起来的耳朵，连带着耳后的皮肤都染上了红。裹挟着他的坏情绪被这人一下子破开，今晚说感谢词时的小心思被哥哥看破并记在了心里，归来的第一份礼物没有给他，但他等来了自己的专属惊喜。他还有什么好不确定的呢？这可是他的哥哥呀。

Mean抬手揉着早已红透的耳朵，“谢谢哥，这礼物我很喜欢。”

“嗯....但是你今晚是怎么了，总觉得你刚刚情绪有点奇怪？”

不愧是了解自己的哥哥。Mean在心里叹了口气。他看着从红黑格子衬衫里露出来的那点锁骨，又想起了今晚看到的视频，突然有股冲动。于是他把哥哥从凳子上拉起来，自己坐下，仰着头问，“哥，我可以再要一份专属演出吗？”

Plan愣了下，“什么？”

“就...你今晚穿这套衣服在粉丝面前跳的那个舞，能不能现在跳一次给我看？”

Plan的脸一下子通红起来，“你...我不要.....我忘了....”

“但是你刚刚在他们面前跳这么嗨，衣服也不好好穿，现在让你跳给我看你就忘了吗？”低着头，撇着嘴，时不时用可怜兮兮的目光看Plan一眼。

“唉....”Plan叹了口气，败下阵来，抓了抓脑后的头发，“怎么连粉丝的醋都吃真的是......”走远了些后站定，“我跳行了吧...”

“等下等下。”刚抬起手准备跳就被喊停，Plan无奈的叉腰，“又怎么了？”

“把扣子再解开两颗。”Mean一只手抬起，手肘搭在架子鼓上，另一只手指了指他的衬衫，“你今晚怎么穿的，现在也要怎么穿。”

Plan看着Mean嘴角那抹不怀好意的笑，挑了挑眉，抬手就把扣子解开，把衣服往后拉了拉，胸口的肌肤大片的裸露出来。Plan开始想着今晚的动作，扭动着。Mean看着，开始有点后悔要看这份专属演出。Plan站在了光束笼罩范围的边缘处，一半的身子没入黑暗中，跟着抬手的动作漏出的一点腰在细微的灯光黑暗交界处若隐若现，裸露的胸膛随着上半身的抖动，迎着灯光摇晃着，粉色的乳尖挺立着，从衬衫边里探出来。Plan把手抬起来遮着眼睛，开始不断地往前顶弄他的胯部。系在紧身牛仔裤上的皮带勒住纤细的腰肢，皮带扣反射出灯光，跟着胯部上下摇晃着。Mean觉得口干舌燥，宽松运动裤下的性器有抬头的迹象。“可以了...停下吧....”在事情变得糟糕起来前，Mean喊停了。

于是他的哥哥停止了动作，从边缘处重新进入光亮中。白皙的胸膛随着呼吸起伏着，粉嫩挺立的乳尖在灯光下清晰可见，还有衬衫下摆的纤细的腰肢，这一切都刺激着Mean，他伸手把哥哥拉过来，Plan走过去，分开腿坐到他腿上。他们再次开始接吻，吮吸发出的渍渍声在空旷的舞台里响着，还有舌尖交缠与交换唾液发出的声音，Plan感觉到有坚硬的东西顶烫着他的臀，于是他坏心眼地故意扭了扭屁股。柔软的臀肉擦蹭着肿胀的性器，Mean按住哥哥的大腿，松开了唇舌，“别乱动...”Plan挑起嘴角笑，手指蹭着Mean因为接吻而微微红肿的唇，“再送你一份专属礼物怎么样吃醋精。”说着俯下身，嘴唇贴着耳边轻声细语，“你的哥哥是你今晚的最后一份大礼......”

耳朵被嘴唇贴着，热气浇着敏感的耳部神经，通过薄薄的皮肤传达到四肢百骸，点燃了Mean仅存了那丝理智，“那我就来拆礼物了......”

Plan的耳朵和脖颈最为敏感，此时这两处敏感点都被同一个人以不同的方式刺激着。耳朵被含在嘴里咬舔着，沿着耳骨一直咬到耳垂，同时脖颈被捏揉着，Plan垂下头，额头抵住Mean的肩膀，张开嘴细细地喘着。Mean放开了他被吸得快要滴血的耳垂，咬上了耳后连着脖颈的肌肤，Plan瑟缩了一下，鼻腔里发出低低黏糊的声音，“嗯.....”Mean开始在他身上啃咬，从侧脖颈开始到圆润的肩头，留下了一串又湿又重的吻痕，在灯光照射下微微泛着光。Mean抓着Plan的手臂把他稍稍推离自己，白皙的胸膛呈现在他眼前，他对准那挺立着的粉色肉粒就吻了上去，在嘴里玩弄着吮吸着，Plan开始颤抖起来，抓着Mean手臂的手开始用力，在肉粒又一次被重重的吸了一下后，Plan忍不住惊喘了一声，“啊！嗯....”Mean满意地听到这声，放开已经被吸得红肿的胸脯，往上舔吻着，“舒服吗哥哥...”Plan难耐地仰起头，因为繁重的排练任务而变的愈发小的脸轮廓更加分明，后仰绷紧的下巴肌肤与挺起的白皙胸膛上均留下了一个个的红痕，Mean啃咬着哥哥凸起的锁骨，把那里弄得又湿又红。

Mean解开那遮不了多少的衬衫的扣子，一把扣住Plan纤细的腰肢，哥哥减脂塑形的成果已经出来了，小腹上出现了马甲线，Mean吻着因为锻炼而变得紧实的小腹，舌尖绕着肚脐画着圈。酥麻感沿着肚脐传达到全身，Plan颤抖着，牙齿咬着嘴唇，还是溢出了一两声呻吟。“哥哥今天好像特别敏感...”Mean笑着抬起头，Plan的眼角被刺激得发红，黑亮的眼睛里微微的泛着水光，嘴唇上留下了两个淡淡的齿印，唾液与唇釉的覆盖让嘴唇像饱满的果肉一样水润鲜亮，Mean忍不住咬上那片唇，想吃果冻一样舔着，然后把舌头伸进口腔里和他交缠，双手解开了哥哥的皮带和裤子拉链，顺着脊椎摸进裤子里，触上那柔软有弹性的臀肉，揉捏着。

Plan从Mean身上起来，背靠着架子鼓，皮肤接触到了冰凉的鼓边，Plan忍不住打了个颤，下一秒，牛仔裤连同内裤一同被褪去，卡在膝弯处。Mean的手抚弄着他的前端，上下撸动着，直起身凑上前亲他的耳朵，“哥，几个小时前我们还在这里演出，现在我们在这里做爱......”灯光射在Plan的脸上，晃得他什么也看不清，眼前大亮，仿佛回到了几个小时前台下坐满来看他演出的粉丝，尖叫声欢呼声环绕着，Plan突然感觉台下好像还是有许多人看着他和Mean，却是看着他们做爱，强烈的羞耻感让Plan浑身颤抖，性器突然被含在了嘴里，心理与身体的双重刺激一阵阵地袭来，Plan很快就交代在Mean的嘴里，撑着鼓的手颤抖着发软，一下子就往下滑，Mean及时地抓住并搂过他，让他靠在自己身上。然后把嘴里的白浊吐在手上，“哥哥在想什么？这么快就射了。”说着把他翻了个身，Plan一把抓住他的手臂，抬起头喘着，“我...我总感觉...还是有粉丝在...在看着我们演出...”Mean看了眼空荡荡的会场，亲了亲Plan的嘴角，俯下身在他耳边笑眯眯地说，“那就更要让他们值回票价呀哥哥。”同时沾着白浊的指尖就这样刺进了小穴。

扩张的过程因为润滑不足的原因而更加漫长折磨，Plan双手撑着鼓边，闭上眼感受着手指在体内把甬道一点一点的撑开，指尖熟悉的找到那处凸起，按了一下，羞耻感让快感提升了好几度，Plan忍不住拔高了声调叫了出来，“啊！”Mean把手指抽出来，惊奇地看着身上已经出了一层薄薄汗水的哥哥，“哥哥今天真的特别敏感，难道是因为在舞台上的原因吗？...”Plan喘息着，脸上一片潮红，“你...你还...还做不做了...”平时充满威胁力的话语此时软绵绵地，听起来就像在撒娇，Mean拉下运动裤和内裤，早已蓄势待发的性器迫不及待地弹了出来，“现在就开始今天表演的高潮...”性器一插到底，Plan被撞了一下，甬道瞬间被填满的感觉让他有点脱力，手从鼓边滑下来，又被猛地抬起，重重地拍在了鼓面上，留下了一个淡淡的手印。手掌与鼓面的接触让架子鼓发出“砰”的一声闷闷的声响，被人看着演出的感觉在鼓声响起后又真实了几分，Plan惊慌地、小穴也跟着收紧。Mean被夹的闷哼一声，低下头吻着哥哥的后背，细细密密的吻安抚着Plan。感受到哥哥重新放松下来后，Mean开始顶弄着，逐渐加快速度。

敏感点不断地被性器碾过，Plan的双手已经无力支撑，上半身开始往下塌，漂亮的腰窝一点一点地凸显出来，Mean的手穿过他的腰，撑起他的上半身，让他不至于整个人趴下去。绿色的鼓棒就放在旁边，跟着人体的晃动微微地左右摇晃着，Mean看着那对鼓棒，想起哥哥抓着它敲打在鼓面上那自信张扬的模样，心里一阵燥热，于是拿过鼓棒，塞进哥哥手里，“哥，来演奏一下吧...”Plan的手软得抓不紧鼓棒，Mean的要求在这种情形下显得荒唐无比，“嗯...你别...别闹了...疯...啊！疯了吧...嗬...”身体一下子被捞起来，性器在又往里深入了几分，Plan浑身颤抖着，鼓棒在手里摇摇欲坠，偏偏在这种时候，Mean还故意停下了顶弄，就是要让他打鼓，“哥，打吧...”于是颤抖着手勉强握住鼓棒，敲在鼓面上，和演出时有力的鼓点不同，此时Plan双手无力，鼓棒没有被挥起，只是和鼓面轻微的碰撞了一下，发出轻微的敲击声，一下又一下，没有节奏的细微响声响起，Plan难耐地粗喘着，似是不满又似委屈，“嗬...不...不行了...你...你还行不行...啊！嗯...”敏感点再次被狠狠地碾过，快感一下子冲击着Plan，鼓棒从手里脱落掉在了地上，顶弄的速度不断加快，两个人身上都出了一层汗，在灯光的照射下亮晶晶的。Mean看着被照射着的这一小块舞台，仿佛他们真的是给观众献上了一场18禁的演出，兴奋感的加持下，Mean愈加加快了速度，最后低吼一声，射在了哥哥体内。

Plan整个人伏在鼓上，只有Mean的手臂还托着他，灯光明晃晃的打下来，汗水顺着鬓角流到眼睛里，视线逐渐模糊起来。耳边传来的Mean的喘息声被放大，甚至是贴着他后背的Mean的体温也被无限放大，Plan的意识开始恍惚，舞台的明亮与台下的黑暗让他开始分不清，自己是在台上表演，还是在台上和Mean做爱，亦或是两者统一了起来。架子鼓、Mean、灯光，还有耳边似有若无的欢呼声，Plan的思绪混乱一片，只看得清贴着的鼓面上留下的淡淡手印。在意识完全消失的前一刻，Plan听到Mean在他耳边说

“谢谢我的哥哥献给我的演出。”

 

 

END


End file.
